1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting that has a crimping portion for crimped connection with a wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known terminal fitting that has a crimping portion for crimped connection with a wire is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,212. This known terminal fitting has a bottom wall and a crimping portion formed by two crimping pieces that extend up from opposite side edges of the bottom wall. The crimping pieces can be wound around a wire disposed on the bottom wall to achieve a crimped connection with the wire. The crimping pieces are offset to each other in the longitudinal direction of the wire to avoid a mutual interference when they are crimped. Thus, several kinds of wires of different diameters can be handled.
Crimping pieces that are offset have one crimping piece at each of two positions on the wire. This configuration results in a fastening force that is lower than a case where two crimping pieces are crimped together in one position.
To strengthen the fastening force, it may be considered to increase a degree of deformation of the crimping pieces when they are crimped. Thus, the outer diameters of the wire and the crimping pieces are made smaller when the wire is fastened. However, the lateral pushing force exerted on the wire by the crimping piece increases as the degree of deformation for crimping increases. Thus, the wire is pushed sideways from its proper fastened position. As a result, the resin coating is pushed out between the leading end of the crimping piece and the side edge of the bottom wall opposite from this crimping piece. In a worst case, the pushed-out coating may be cut.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to prevent a lateral displacement of a wire due to pushing forces exerted by the crimping pieces.
The invention is directed to a terminal fitting with a bottom wall that has opposite first and second side edges. First and second crimping pieces extend up from the respective first and second side edges of the bottom wall, and can be wound around a wire placed on the bottom wall. The crimping pieces are offset to each other in the longitudinal direction of the wire. The terminal fitting further comprises restricting portions for engaging the wire placed on the bottom wall to restrict a lateral displacement of the wire against transverse pushing forces exerted on the wire by the crimping pieces during the crimping of the crimping pieces.
The restricting portions may be offset relative to each other, and may be displaced from a transverse center position to sides opposite the corresponding crimping pieces.
The restricting portions may be formed by embossing the bottom wall. Alternatively, the restricting portions may be formed by embossing the side walls extending upward from the side edges of the bottom walls or by making cuts in portions of the side walls and bending these cut portions inwardly. Still further, the restricting portions may be formed by embossing corners between the bottom wall and the side walls.
The restricting portions prevent lateral displacement of the wire even if there are large lateral pushing forces exerted on the wire due to the crimping of the crimping pieces.
The restricting portions are disposed in offset arrangement, and hence the wire lies in an S-shape on the bottom wall after crimping. Thus, a loose movement of the wire in its longitudinal direction can be restricted even if a longitudinal pulling force acts on the wire.